Les Plaies qui guérissent
by Nauss
Summary: AU, vampire!lock - Par une sombre nuit de vengeance amère, en l'an de grâce 1599, Sherlock découvre qu'un humain peut changer sa vie.


**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Ca commençait à faire longtemps que j'avais rien posté, du coup je recevais moins de reviews, et j'étais triste.**

 **Mais il se trouve qu'il y a quelques jours, c'était l'anniversaire de ma formidable Célia adorée, et que je lui avais écrit un texte que je partage aujourd'hui avec vous. Pour l'histoire, elle avait posté une image d'un Sherlock vampiresque et j'ai eu envie de lui écrire l'histoire qui pouvait aller avec :D J'espère que ça vous plaira aussi !**

 **Merci à Flo'w et à Nalou pour leur relecture !**

 **Et merci à celles d'entre vous qui ont lu, favorité et/ou reviewé Sans Raison Ni Sens (et les autres plus anciennes) :)**

 **.**

* * *

Les plaies qui guérissent

.

L'empoignade est vive, la surprise totale, la défense inexistante. Le cri se fait gargouillement étouffé dans la gorge qui vient d'être mordue avec rage. Le sang chaud coule à flot.

Sherlock en avale plusieurs gorgées puis, quand il est sûr d'avoir bu suffisamment pour supprimer toute chance de survie à sa victime, il abandonne sur les pavés nauséabonds le corps mourant qui ne laisse déjà plus échapper que de discrets râles. Trop faible pour porter une main à son cou et tenter de contenir l'hémorragie dans un dernier instinct de survie.

Alors Sherlock sourit.

C'est le vingt-septième corps qu'il laisse ainsi derrière lui. Une femelle, cette fois. Peut-être. Il n'a pas fait spécialement attention, même à la lueur des réverbères. Mais une chose est sûre : il laisse une Londres exsangue dans son sillage depuis qu'il a quitté sa demeure pour se repaître – non, pas pour se repaître. Pour se venger. Venger ses frères.

Et une vingt-huitième victime qui trouve une mort lente et peu agréable. Il rit. Que savent-ils des morts lentes et désagréables, ces primates dégénérés ? Ont-ils la moindre idée de ce que c'est d'avoir l'éternité pour agonie ?

Le quartier de Smithfield lui paraît le théâtre parfait pour ses exécutions arbitraires. À cause de son histoire sanglante et des nombreuses condamnations à mort qu'il a accueillies, commanditées par Henry VIII à peine quelques dizaines d'années plus tôt, bien sûr, plus que pour le St Bartholomew Hospital devant lequel il vient de passer…

Il relève le col de son manteau. Ce n'est pas la fraîcheur de la nuit qui lui fait exécuter ce geste, mais plutôt la silhouette intimidante que cela lui dessine. Il est proche de son compte de victimes et il souhaite que les dernières aient le temps de le craindre et de voir leur mort arriver avant que le vampire ne rende cette dernière effective. Il veut que _l'ultime être_ sur lequel il tombera ce soir souffre réellement. Il n'est pas encore certain de la façon dont il le fera disparaître, mais il le veut _conscient_ , totalement _conscient_ de leur rencontre et de ce que cela occasionnera. C'est la règle.

Alors il traverse la nuit glorieuse, guettant l'odeur qui le mènera au prochain humain suffisamment inconséquent pour sortir dans la nuit. Les pavés alentours, humides de la pluie qui a emmené tous les déchets jetés par les fenêtres, luisent sous le ciel étoilé. Il aime bien la pluie, la beauté subtile qu'elle donne aux paysages urbains nocturnes qui sont depuis des dizaines d'années son terrain de jeu. Le ressenti sur son épiderme également. Puisqu'il n'a plus droit à la chaleur des rayons du Soleil, il a appris à apprécier la fraîcheur des ondées londoniennes. D'ailleurs, les dernières gouttes éparses qui continuent de tomber roulent agréablement sur la peau de son visage. Presque aussi froides qu'elle.

Il se fige, soudain, alors que lui parvient un effluve qu'il ne s'attendait absolument pas à sentir ce soir – et pourtant, c'était évident, non ? Ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire fin jusqu'à ce qu'une seconde odeur vienne brouiller la première. Une odeur qu'il ne veut définitivement pas sentir maintenant.

Alors qu'il a avancé avec lenteur jusque-là, comme si la ville lui appartenait – _parce que_ la ville lui appartenait – il accélère en revenant sur ses pas, et c'est littéralement en quelques secondes qu'il parcourt les deux cents mètres le séparant des êtres qui ont su éveiller son flair.

Ils sont là, engagés dans une lutte acharnée et nettement déséquilibrée, au pied l'hôpital St Bartholomew qui projette sa masse sombre et imposante sur le ciel noir. L'un tient l'autre par le col, qui se débat violemment mais sans parvenir à se saisir de l'arme qui lui bat inutilement le flanc, pendante dans son holster. Il s'est laissé surprendre, visiblement. Probablement alors qu'il observait le corps sans vie abandonné plus tôt par Sherlock et qui laisse briller sa pâleur morbide à la lueur des réverbères, à quelques mètres d'eux.

Stupide humain.

 _Intrigant humain._

Mais l'heure n'est pas à la fascination. Sherlock a pris connaissance de la scène, de ses tenants et ses aboutissants, en y apposant son regard une fraction de seconde seulement. Il ne ralentit même pas le pas avant de percuter le vampire, quand celui-ci plante ses canines dans le cou de l'humain avec brutalité. Ce dernier ne contient pas son hurlement, de douleur autant que de rage et, sans doute, de détresse. Pas parce qu'il découvre l'existence des vampires au moment de mourir par la main – les crocs – de l'un d'entre eux, comme la majorité de ses congénères. Non. Lui sait très bien que les êtres maudits de la nuit existent. Puisque sa fonction est de les tuer.

Mais le brun a repoussé l'autre vampire avant que ce dernier n'ait eu le temps de boire plus de quelques gorgées de ce sang qui ne lui appartient pas, et il ne lui laisse aucune chance : son opposant voit sa nuque brisée dès que Sherlock pose ses mains sur lui. Il lui faudra s'assurer de brûler rapidement le corps, s'il veut s'éviter la peine de voir un vampire enragé par la vengeance lui courir après – et, qui sait, un tribunal vampire monté tout exprès pour lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toutes, depuis le temps que ses propres congénères souhaitent se débarrasser de lui. Au cas où le massacre qu'il perpétue ce soir ne serait pas suffisant pour sceller son funeste destin.

 _Vingt-neuf_ , compte-il finalement en laissant le corps inerte rejoindre le pavé avec un bruit mat. Il ne s'attendait à ce qu'un vampire figure dans sa liste.

Sourire, à nouveau.

Quand il relève les yeux sur l'humain, cependant, une arme à feu de la taille d'un avant-bras est pointée sur lui. Elle ne peut contenir qu'une balle d'argent puisque seuls les chasseurs de vampires ont développé la technologie permettant de miniaturiser les canons qui utilisent la poudre, pour en faire des armes transportables par un humain. Sherlock prend le temps d'observer celui-là en toute tranquillité. Il est blond et pas très imposant, même pour un individu de son espèce. D'une main que le vampire admet être ferme, il tient la crosse de l'arme avant-gardiste et compresse difficilement son cou ensanglanté avec l'autre. Le sourire du vampire s'agrandit :

« Si tu tires, je te conseille de ne pas rater mon cœur, intime-t-il en essuyant sur son manteau ses doigts qu'il découvre tachés du sang de ses précédentes victimes.

\- Je n'ai jamais raté le cœur d'aucun de tes congénères.

\- Sauf lorsque ces derniers ne te laissent pas le temps de tirer, visiblement, » constate Sherlock avec un geste de la main vers le corps à ses pieds.

Le blond prend une expression hargneuse et resserre sa prise sur son arme quand le vampire enjambe le cadavre pour s'approcher de lui avec une lenteur étudiée.

« _Recule_ , feule l'humain.

\- Ou bien ? »

L'autre fronce les sourcils en effectuant un pas en arrière, sans répondre. Alors Sherlock lui demande, très intéressé :

« Et comment comptes-tu tirer avec une seule main et ton briquet qui est tombé de ta poche dans ta lutte, à deux mètres de toi ? »

L'expression du blond se fait surprise et il lâche son cou pour chercher dans ses poches avec empressement. Le vampire voudrait presque en secouer la tête de dépit : comment cet humain a-t-il pu survivre jusque-là, exactement ? Lui profite de son inattention passagère pour effectuer presque instantanément les derniers pas qui le séparent du blond. Celui-ci n'a même pas encore eu le temps de se rendre compte de la quantité de sang qui s'est mise à s'écouler de sa blessure que la main du brun s'y applique fermement.

Il est tout contre lui, le presse contre le mur, les doigts qui ne sont pas apposés à la plaie fermés sur la trachée par laquelle s'écoule un souffle de vie frustrant pour un être comme lui. Frustrant et entêtant, comme une chose qu'on ne désire posséder absolument que pour pouvoir la détruire, parce qu'on sait qu'on ne pourra jamais en _jouir_. Mais le canon de l'arme appuie contre sa gorge, soudain, et Sherlock fronce les sourcils.

« Briquet de rechange, lui souffle le blond. Et deux mains libres pour tirer, grâce à toi. »

Le visage de l'humain est décoré d'un sourire sombre, cette fois – un sourire qui élargit considérablement celui de Sherlock.

« Bien joué. C'est mon cœur, la cible que tu recherches, je te le rappelle.

\- Malheureusement inaccessible pour le moment – sauf si tu acceptes de faire quelques pas en arrière mais, étrangement, je doute que tu te saisisses de ce conseil.

Ce petit échange est particulièrement divertissant, décide le brun. Il s'attendait à une trentième victime effrayée et paralysée, incapable de se défendre. Et il tombe sur un chasseur – un _vrai_ chasseur, d'une de ces familles ancestrales qui ne se perpétuent que pour pouvoir décimer son lot de vampires à chaque génération. C'est Noël avant l'heure. Surtout parce que c'est _ce_ chasseur qui a décidé de le trouver. L'humain a du cran, il faut l'admettre. C'est absolument fascinant. Mais beaucoup trop facile.

« Tu n'as pas su tuer un de mes congénères pourtant affreusement limité – intellectuellement parlant comme du point-de-vue de ses pouvoirs. Comment espères-tu avoir le temps de me tuer avant que je ne le fasse ? »

Comme le blond demeure silencieux, cependant, Sherlock sent que l'ennui est à deux doigts de se faire sentir. Alors il propose délicatement :

« Est-que je peux récupérer ma main ? Je veux dire : te _soigner_ puis récupérer ma main ? »

L'humain plisse ses yeux – bleus, peut voir Sherlock grâce à sa vision de nuit, dans l'obscurité trop épaisse pour les réverbères.

« Me soigner, répète-t-il avec scepticisme.

\- Ca veut dire guérir.

\- _Merci_ , je sais ce que ça veut dire. Je me demande juste – entre autre – comment ?

\- Salive cicatrisante, répond Sherlock en souriant plus encore ce qui, il le sait, découvre particulièrement ses canines.

\- Je te déconseille d'approcher ta bouche de mon cou, » menace le blond.

La pression du canon contre sa gorge se fait plus insistante. Sherlock soupire et, avec sa vitesse surnaturelle, attrape l'arme de sa main libre et la jette sur les pavés derrière lui. Le claquement du métal qui rebondit sur la pierre déchire le silence de la nuit alors que l'humain retient son souffle. Son regard est effrayé, pour la première fois de la soirée. Enfin, le brun peut se pencher comme il le souhaite sur le cou toujours couvert par sa main, tentant d'immobiliser le blond qui se démène. Il se fige, cependant, quand une sensation de piqûre titille son torse, très vite suivie par une impression de brûlure qui l'oblige à reculer d'un pas. Il n'en lâche pas sa proie pour autant et découvre, en baissant les yeux entre eux, un minuscule poignard d'argent dont la pointe effilée a transpercé ses vêtements.

« Pas de canine près de mon cou, j'ai dit. »

Sherlock sent l'irritation poindre pour la première fois de ce jeu qui se prolonge un peu trop à son goût. L'humain est plein de surprises, mais pas tellement de celles qui plaisent au vampire, finalement. Il en viendrait presque à être déçu d'avoir placé tant d'espoirs dans celui-là. Alors il l'informe simplement, parce que le chasseur semble ne pas encore s'en être rendu compte :

« Tu ne vas pas me tuer, John Watson.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça, exactement ? rétorque le blond en tentant – vainement – de ne pas montrer sa stupeur à se voir appelé par son nom.

\- Parce que je serais déjà mort, si tu comptais réellement me détruire, exactement comme tu as exterminé nombre de mes congénères sans même leur laisser le temps de te sentir.

\- Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de te tuer ce soir, note le blond avec une grimace.

\- Je ne te parle pas de ce soir. »

L'humain laisse le silence planer pendant quelques secondes, s'imprégnant de ces informations qu'ils connaissent tous les deux mais qu'ils ont choisi de taire. Jusque-là. Comme le fait que le vampire a eu de nombreuses fois l'opportunité de sentir l'odeur du chasseur, depuis quelques semaines, sans jamais parvenir à le voir avant. Sans jamais _chercher_ à le voir jusque-là. Mais avoir à plusieurs reprises le même chasseur de vampires à portée de flair est un fait étrange. Le fait que cinq fois au moins, l'odeur a été suffisamment forte pour que John l'ait eu dans son champ de vision l'est encore plus… Et pourtant, le petit chasseur n'a à aucun moment essayé de le tuer. La question est _pourquoi._

« … Tu… as l'air différent des autres vampires, déclare finalement l'humain d'une voix trop neutre pour ne pas être minutieusement maîtrisée.

\- Et tu es différent des autres chasseurs, si tu as pris le temps d'observer cela sans me mettre une balle dans le cœur au premier coup d'œil. »

De nouveau, l'humain observe quelques secondes de silence, lançant un regard de scepticisme surpris au vampire. Ce dernier reprend :

« Tu es une distraction intéressante au milieu de tous ces êtres si tristement prédictibles qui évoluent autour de moi.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'avoir attiré l'attention d'un vampire soit très positif.

\- Je ne tiens pas à tuer ma seule distraction de ces dernières semaines, John. »

Quand Sherlock se penche une nouvelle fois sur la plaie, après une longue scrutation dans yeux sombres et énigmatiques face à lui, la pointe du poignard n'est plus aussi ferme contre son torse. L'humain ne fait sans doute pas montre d'une grande prudence en décidant de lui accorder une confiance relative. D'un autre côté, l'issue d'un corps-à-corps entre un vampire et un humain est tellement évidente, poignard en argent ou non, que c'est sans doute une preuve d'intelligence de la part du blond que de cesser de résister avec entêtement, pour laisser Sherlock faire ce qu'il _veut_.

Si une tout autre créature qu'un vampire _bienveillant_ avait dû contenir le sang du blond dans son corps en compressant sa carotide déchirée, l'humain serait déjà mort depuis longtemps. Parce que Sherlock possède la force et la dextérité propres à ceux de son espèce, les dégâts ne sont que très limités. Il sent John se figer lorsque ses lèvres entrent en contact avec la peau qu'il vient de découvrir. L'instinct de prédateur du brun s'éveille, s'affole à ce constat, et l'envie de jouer est forte. Mais il sait trop bien que quelques secondes suffisent à un humain pour mourir lorsqu'une si grosse artère est ouverte. Alors s'il s'empresse de lécher la plaie, ce n'est _que_ parce qu'il ne veut pas que celui-là meure maintenant. Et il ressent une profonde satisfaction – teintée de déception, _d'accord_ – quand ses lapements finissent par s'échouer sur un épiderme redevenu lisse et intact.

Sherlock n'en reste pas là, cependant, et parcourt la clavicule du blond avec sa langue, paupières closes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu _fais_ ? siffle l'humain contre lui en tentant de le repousser d'une main.

\- Il en reste, tente d'expliquer Sherlock, focalisé sur le goût affolant sous ses papilles. Du sang, je veux dire, précise-t-il, avant de réaliser avec une sorte de choc ce que la saveur particulièrement délicieuse signifie, et d'asséner en relevant vivement la tête : Tu as eu peur.

\- Quoi ? demande le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quand ce vampire t'a mordu, tu as eu peur. »

John lui lance un regard acide.

« Ça t'étonne ?

\- Tu es un Sang Gris. Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur. Pourquoi as-tu eu _peur_ ? »

Cette fois, c'est de la franche incrédulité qui anime l'expression de l'humain :

« Tu sais ce qu'est un Sang-Gris ?!

\- J'ai été l'un des premiers, » répond Sherlock en sentant un sourire sans joie étirer ses lèvres.

Rien que pour le choc sur le visage face à lui, le vampire est enchanté d'être ici.

« Tu… Tu étais un chasseur de vampires quand tu- ? Tu-, s'emmêle l'humain avant de demander avec une voix interloquée : _Comment_ tu peux être un des premiers ? C'est une mutation qui date de plus de mille ans ! Les vampires les plus vieux actuellement ont… quatre cents ans, au maximum !

\- C'est ce qu'ils vous disent ? demande Sherlock dans un éclat de rire rèche. Que c'est une _mutation_ ? »

Le blond ouvre la bouche, puis la ferme.

« Comment sais-tu que je suis un Sang Gris ? finit-il par demander. Et comment tu connais mon nom ?

\- Parce que je connais vos familles et vos castes – et parce que les premiers Sang Gris ne datent absolument pas de nombreuses centaines d'années, crois-moi, mais de deux siècles tout au plus. À partir du moment où j'ai commencé à te sentir, notamment dans les environs du Barts, j'ai fait un tour dans les archives de l'hôpital. En croisant quelques informations, comme les noms des médecins qui ont eu accès aux corps conservés dans la morgue spéciale liée aux meurtres par l'un des nôtres, j'ai pu voir qu'un dénommé Watson revenait souvent sur la liste. Je savais que ce patronyme est celui de l'une de vos familles, alors la déduction n'a pas été très dure à faire. Par ailleurs, nous sommes actuellement juste auprès du Barts, et tu as dû recevoir plusieurs corps déjà cette nuit qui, tous, portent la signature de vampires. En tant que chasseur, tu t'es senti obligé de sortir au plein milieu de ta garde pour voir si tu ne pourrais pas trouver l'auteur. Donc, tu es le fameux John Watson. Oh. Comment j'ai su avant même de te voir que tu étais un _guerrier_ parmi cette grande communauté regroupée sous le nom de « chasseurs de vampires, » et pas seulement un médecin spécialisé, reprit le vampire alors qu'il avait semblé sur le point de se taire. Tout simplement parce que la famille de chasseurs de vampires portant le nom de Watson fait partie de la caste des guerriers, justement, et il est évident que tu as été conditionné depuis l'enfance à abattre les vampires à vue, même si tu as fait le choix personnel – et surprenant, pour un membre de ta famille – de te spécialiser dans la médecine par ailleurs. »

Les yeux de l'humain l'observent avec quelque chose qui ressemble à de la surprise. Le blond finit par hocher la tête, reconnaissant ainsi la justesse du raisonnement.

« Et pour mon statut ? souffle le chasseur.

\- Aaaah. Ton _statut_. Ta mutation, émet Sherlock dans un rire moqueur. Ce fameux sang-gris, ou plutôt cette vésicule que certains d'entre vous possèdent et qui lâche dans votre sang un dérivé d'argent suffisamment concentré pour nous neutraliser totalement après quelques secondes seulement à vous boire, lorsque vous vous faites mordre… Dire que mon stupide congénère ne s'est même pas méfié, se lamente le vampire en secouant la tête. D'un autre côté, peu de vampires sont au courant de votre existence. Que le sang de certains d'entre vous peut devenir toxique pour nous, oui, mais le processus exact et le fait que ce soit lié à votre famille de chasseurs… j'imagine que je suis un des seuls à le savoir, ayant eu la joie de faire momentanément partie de l'un des vôtres...

\- Et tu as gardé l'information pour toi ? demande John avec, de nouveau, de l'incrédulité et l'air de se raccrocher à la seule information qu'il parvient à comprendre dans le discours inconcevable du vampire.

\- Bien sûr. À deux ou trois exceptions près. Si les vampires sont trop _stupides_ pour ne pas comprendre ce qui se passe depuis deux centaines d'années, tant pis pour eux. Au moins ceux qui resteront auront passé le test de la sélection naturelle auquel toutes les espèces sont normalement soumises. »

Le blond fronce définitivement les sourcils. Avant de fermer soudain les yeux en laissant son crâne partir en arrière contre la pierre. Tintement clair dans la nuit : le petit poignard vient de tomber au sol, et John attrape le biceps du brun d'une main tremblante dans un geste instinctif, comme pour se retenir à lui et éviter de tomber – ce qui est difficilement imaginable, puisque Sherlock le tient à nouveau contre le mur de toute la longueur de son corps contre le sien, maintenant que l'arme blanche n'est plus entre eux. Le vampire, tout en soutenant John Watson, réalise que si l'humain a perdu moins de sang que ce qu'il aurait pu advenir, il est néanmoins affaibli.

Le brun amène une main pensive à la joue trop pâle face à lui, au teint cireux, avant de la passer dans les cheveux du blond qui semble lutter derrière ses paupières papillonnantes pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il est étrangement remué quand l'humain frissonnant semble chercher la caresse de son front parsemé de gouttes de sueur.

Alors il amène à ses canines son propre poignet trop blanc et y déchire délicatement la peau. Puis il approche la plaie des lèvres du blond. Ce dernier détourne instinctivement la tête, d'abord. Il s'oblige visiblement à garder les yeux ouverts pour dire d'une voix qui parvient à être ferme, malgré la situation :

« Je ne veux _pas_ être transformé.

\- Tu n'as pas perdu assez de sang pour ça, le rassure Sherlock. Bois, ça te fera du bien. »

L'humain l'observe longuement de son regard fiévreux, le poignet à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres. Puis hoche faiblement la tête comme s'il prenait une décision, et clôt à nouveau les paupières en amenant sa bouche contre la blessure devant lui.

La grimace réflexe accompagnée du mouvement de recul instinctif au premier contact de ses papilles avec le sang est bien vite remplacée par la gloutonnerie. Le blond s'accroche à deux mains au bras de Sherlock pour aspirer avec avidité autant du liquide qu'il peut à chaque gorgée. Le brun le laisse faire pendant une vingtaine de secondes avant de le forcer à lâcher prise. L'expression de John en cet instant de frustration intense lui paraît presque sauvage, alors que le blond semble absolument furieux qu'on lui ait enlevé son débit de boisson. Puis l'humain en lui reprend le dessus et l'étincelle de lucidité revient dans son regard, bien plus présente que quelques minutes plus tôt. Il n'est plus faible et tremblant, et son visage a repris des couleurs.

Le blond secoue légèrement la tête, comme pour reprendre ses esprits. Puis le regarde en face avec une flamme nouvelle dans le regard. Et, peut s'apercevoir Sherlock, un regain de méfiance.

« Je ne comprends pas, assène-t-il.

\- À quel propos souhaites-tu que je t'éclaire ?

\- … Ton passé d'humain. Est-ce que c'est parce que tu as été un chasseur de vampires, toi aussi, que tu n'as rien dit des Sang Gris à ceux qui sont devenus tes congénères après ta transformation ? Tu gardes une rancœur contre les vampires à cause de ta vie d'avant ?

\- Oh. Non. Tu m'as mal compris. Je t'ai dit que j'étais un des premiers Sang Gris, pas que j'étais moi-même un chasseur. »

Le blond fronce à nouveau les sourcils, l'air plus perdu que jamais.

« Mais… aucun humain lambda ne possède de sang toxique…

\- Il a bien fallu faire des tests sur des individus de moindre valeur afin de perfectionner votre arme, avant de risquer de la mettre en place sur des chasseurs, » sourit Sherlock de son sourire sans joie.

L'expression du blond passe lentement de l'incompréhension à l'effroi, alors qu'il réalise ce que le vampire sous-entend.

« Tu… Tu veux dire que… qu'ils t'ont utilisé comme…

\- Comme cobaye, oui, achève le brun quand il voit que l'humain ne parviendra pas à prononcer le mot lui-même. Le sang humain n'est pas fait pour contenir de l'argent. Il fallait tester dans quelle proportion il est toléré, au bout de combien de temps il doit se résorber pour ne pas tuer l'humain qu'il est censé sauver tout en restant malgré tout efficace contre les vampires, et de quelle manière l'injecter dans l'organisme… Les tiens ont finalement opté pour un dérivé d'argent, moins toxique pour vous, et que votre corps est même capable de sécréter dans les circonstances adéquates. Un produit qui se fait éliminer naturellement par le sang après un peu moins d'une minute – raison pour laquelle j'ai pu te guérir sans risquer le moindre empoisonnement. Et qui s'injecte dans votre organisme grâce à la vésicule qui est greffée à la naissance aux membres des familles guerrières les plus anciennes. Vésicule qui, malheureusement pour vous, ne peut générer une nouvelle dose complète de poison que cinq heures après la dernière morsure. Tu imagines bien qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à obtenir le résultat parfait du premier coup. Ils ont eu besoin de faire des tests sur des êtres humains "lambda," comme tu dis. Et ils _osent_ appeler ça une mutation, » ricane Sherlock en secouant la tête de dépit.

John l'observe avec intensité de ses yeux bleu foncé. La mâchoire crispée, le regard profondément révolté, révulsé par ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Sherlock trouve ça particulièrement satisfaisant :

« Tu l'ignorais visiblement. Pourtant tu es l'un de leur médecin…

\- Je suis un de leurs guérisseurs au combat. Je m'occupe aussi des autopsies des corps qui ont visiblement été assassinés par des vampires. Je… ne sais rien du reste.

\- Oh, réalise soudain Sherlock. Et en tant que guérisseur, tu es celui que les autres guerriers protègent au maximum quand vous chassez en groupe. C'est pour ça que tu as eu peur aujourd'hui, malgré ton sang-gris : c'est la première fois que tu te fais mordre. »

Le blond hoche la tête, puis détourne les yeux, comme s'il ne parvenait plus à soutenir le regard du vampire.

« Pourquoi tu dis que tu as été un des premiers Sang Gris ? demande-t-il finalement dans un souffle.

\- Parce que tes confrères ont tenté une greffe sur moi, quand ils ont fini par arriver à un résultat qui leur semblait viable.

\- Ca… Est-ce que ça a marché ?

\- Oui. »

Le blond ferme fort les yeux avant de poser la question suivante :

« Comment s'en sont-ils assurés ? »

Sherlock découvre ses canines dans son faux sourire à cette question qui est absolument pertinente, et attend que le chasseur ouvre les yeux pour lui répondre – parce que celui-ci qui semble avoir une conscience paiera pour les autres, en connaissant _tout_ des actions abjectes que les êtres comme lui ont perpétré il y a des années, et qu'ils continuent d'effectuer dans le secret de leurs laboratoires.

« En jetant trois individus greffés avec moi dans une fosse où ils étaient parvenus à enfermer des vampires, spécialement pour leurs petits tests. Ils ont pu voir que chacun des êtres affamés qui osaient nous mordre finissaient par tomber, suffisamment longtemps pour qu'un homme armé leur plante un poignard dans le cœur. Inutile de dire qu'on ne nous en avait pas donné. Nous étions tous au bord de la mort quand les expérimentateurs ont décidé de nous extraire de là. Ils nous ont abandonnés dans une cour où nous étions censés finir de mourir sans les gêner. Ils n'avaient pas pensé que des vampires auraient envie de nous transformer. Ainsi est né Sherlock Holmes, le vampire, ricana le brun, avant d'ajouter après réflexion : C'est un truc de vampire, ça. Transformer les humains qui ont été bu par d'autres. Sûrement pour le jeu : voir un nouveau vampire se venger sur celui qui l'a presque tué sans le transformer ensuite… La cruauté de mon espèce est légendaire, après tout. »

John ne répond rien. Il a visiblement saisi toute l'ironie dans la voix du brun quand ce dernier achève sa tirade. L'humain affiche de nouveau un teint grisâtre, et Sherlock s'en voudrait presque de lui avoir livré toutes ces informations. _Presque_.

Mais il _voit_ quelque chose dans le visage du blond :

« Tu es affligé par ces informations et tu n'en avais aucune idée… mais tu n'es pas _étonné_. Ca ne te surprend pas que les tiens soient capables de ce genre de choses, » lit-il d'une voix pensive.

John ne répond pas. Puis demande :

« Pourquoi as-tu tué ce vampire ?

\- Je ne porte pas plus cette espèce dans mon cœur que la tienne, si ça répond à ta question. Et _tu_ l'as condamné avec ton sang. Je n'ai fait qu'abréger des souffrances qu'il n'avait pas encore commencé à ressentir.

\- _Pourquoi_ tu m'as sauvé ? Pourquoi tu as cicatrisé ma plaie ? »

Le vampire reste silencieux. Il n'est pas certain de ce qu'il doit répondre alors, du bout du doigt, il dessine la mâchoire du chasseur. Lorsque celui-ci frémit, Sherlock lève à nouveau le regard vers son visage. Puis saisit son menton entre l'index et le pouce dans une pulsion qu'il n'a aucune envie de contenir, et l'embrasse durement. L'humain tout contre lui sursaute. Comme lorsque Sherlock lui a donné de son sang, sa réaction instinctive est la tentative – vaine – de fuir. Puis ses mains accrochent la longue veste noire du vampire et John est alors celui qui approfondit le baiser. C'est tellement facile de jouer avec les humains… Sherlock en soupirerait presque d'affliction si la bosse dur qu'il sent pointer contre son pelvis n'était pas si attrayante. L'humain n'a aucune idée de ce qui est sur le point d'advenir, et c'est particulièrement exaltant.

Il gronde contre ses lèvres quand Sherlock le caresse par-dessus son pantalon . Puis le blond jette sa tête en arrière quand le vampire se détache de lui pour prendre un de ses tétons en bouche à travers le tissu de sa chemise, humidifiant la toile de sa salive en même temps qu'il immisce sa main dans le bas de l'humain pour libérer son érection.

Il est certain qu'en temps normal, John repousserait n'importe qui qui tenterait de le toucher en pleine rue, au milieu de la nuit. Il n'est même pas du tout convaincu que l'humain est habituellement sensible aux individus de sexe masculin. Mais comme le blond a goûté son sang plus tôt, il est parfaitement instinctif pour lui de se laisser faire – d'être avide de contacts, même. Ce qui est assez chanceux, c'est que l'humain lui plaît, lui plaît _réellement_. C'est pourquoi John trouve lui aussi un sexe gorgé quand il se débat avec la chemise cintrée du brun sous son manteau ouvert, et aventure ses mains jusqu'à son entrejambe pour défaire les boutons qui maintiennent le pantalon sur ses hanches.

Sherlock laisse le blond amener leur deux longueurs l'une contre l'autre pour les caresser ensemble, et il savoure la chaleur qui émane de cette peau vivante autour de la sienne. Sa bouche est dans le cou de John qui ronronne quand il y lèche l'épiderme sensible et le parsème de baisers et de suçotements qui affolent les capteurs sensitifs de l'humain – si être un cobaye n'a pas été une partie de plaisir, au moins a-t-il pu acquérir de nombreuses connaissances médicales grâce aux chasseurs toujours à la pointe de la science, expressément autorisés par le roi à réaliser des dissections - une liberté qu'Henry VIII a été enchanté de prendre vis-à-vis de la religion catholique.

Le vampire halète lorsque la main chaude accélère ses mouvements de pompage. Un long frisson remonte le long de sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'il réalise que ses lèvres jouent juste au-dessus de la carotide qu'il a récemment réparée après qu'elle s'est faite déchirée... Déchirée par un autre, par un sombre crétin qui n'avait aucun droit sur ce sang ni sur cet humain, se remémore-t-il soudain avec un grognement menaçant et possessif, et le blond vibre contre lui, tendant le cou pour lui laisser plus d'accès, totalement inconscient de ce qu'une morsure en cet instant signifierait ; alors la respiration de Sherlock s'emballe encore plus et il salive sur cette artère offerte, il hésite, il sait que c'est une décision énorme, toute sa vie qui sera bouleversée s'il cède... Et que celle du blond sera détruite ; celle de cet humain qui fait partie de ces abjects chasseurs. Qui a semblé sensible à l'injustice de son histoire, mais qu'est-ce que le vampire peut bien avoir à faire de cette empathie vaine et inutile ? Alors, quand John coule une main qui a la particularité d'être à la fois ferme et fébrile dans ses cheveux pour coller la bouche du vampire contre son cou en exhalant un _S'il te plaît, Sherlock_ d'une voix pressante et presque désespérée, l'interpellé frémit d'anticipation. Et plonge profondément ses crocs dans la chair palpitante qui le tente depuis bien trop longtemps. Si le goût de John Watson lui a semblé exaltant quand la peur avait aromatisé son sang, la saveur qui envahit la bouche de Sherlock en cet instant, alors que c'est de plaisir que le blond convulse en se déversant entre eux, est indescriptible.

Sherlock a refermé la plaie depuis près d'une minute. Son visage est toujours enfoui contre le creux du cou du blond. Sa main droite passée sous la chemise de John repose sur la peau nue et brûlante, à cet emplacement battu avec insistance par le cœur de l'humain. Sentir le muscle cardiaque de John Watson palpiter sous ses doigts lui paraît une sensation magique, un phénomène d'une simplicité et d'une complexité simultanées absolument sublimes pour l'être maudit qu'il est, condamné à mourir pour l'éternité.

Le vampire sent soudain un vif sentiment de culpabilité l'étreindre lorsqu'il réalise ce qu'il vient de lui faire. Il n'est plus sûr que le blond mérite ça. Ce dernier se remet doucement, la joue contre les cheveux noirs qu'il finit par caresser avec des gestes tremblants. Sherlock fronce les sourcils.

« Tu ne t'enfuis pas en courant, » note-t-il d'une voix étouffée par la peau du blond, parce qu'il ne peut très étrangement pas se résoudre à sortir de toute la chaleur et la douceur et l'humanité que le chasseur lui offre en cet instant.

John se contente de rire bas, dans ses boucles. Ce qui est très perturbant. Pas autant, cependant, que lorsqu'il dit d'une voix rauque mi-fataliste, mi-amusée :

« Je ne suis pas sûr que le lien que tu viens de créer me permette de m'éloigner réellement de toi. »

Sherlock sursaute, vraiment, à ces mots. Il saisit l'humain par les épaules et l'éloigne suffisamment de lui pour pouvoir observer chacun de ses yeux alternativement.

« Tu connais le rituel qui permet à un vampire de créer un calice, énonce-t-il d'une voix qu'il sent accusatrice alors qu'il ne comprend même pas comment une telle chose est possible.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir fait tes recherches, sourit le blond avec malice. J'espérais juste que tu le compléterais bien, et que tu ne t'amuserais pas avec moi comme certains vampires le font en ne mordant jamais l'humain qu'ils ont déjà lié à eux en le nourrissant de leur propre sang.

\- Tu connais aussi le demi-rituel ?! » s'exclame le brun, parce que nombreux sont les vampires qui ignorent l'existence de ce jeu abject qui rend fou l'humain ainsi utilisé, dont le corps s'est déjà transformé pour être un calice sans que le vampire ne se soit créé la moindre dépendance vis-à-vis de lui.

Le blond se contente de hocher la tête, apparemment satisfait d'être à l'origine de sa stupéfaction. Quand Sherlock le lâche, encore abasourdi, John s'éloigne de quelques pas en remettant ses vêtements en place puis attrape arme à feu, briquet et poignard à terre, pour les glisser dans leur fourreau respectif. _Il compte en avoir encore besoin._ Bien sûr qu'il en aura encore besoin. Plus encore maintenant que les vampires auront deux fois plus de raisons de l'attaquer qu'avant. Sherlock découvre soudain l'anxiété due à la dépendance qu'il vient de mettre en place. Dépendance à un être mortel, ridiculement fragile, et qui, s'il venait à mourir, provoquerait sa destruction à lui aussi. Son geste de ce soir et la création de ce lien, soudain, lui semblent totalement inconsidérés et stupides.

Il prend conscience, aussi :

« Tu es sorti de l'hôpital en espérant devenir un calice. Tu savais que c'était possible, et tu cherchais un vampire pour que ça arrive, » lit-il sur son visage.

Il entend que sa voix est encore plus accusatrice. Parce que c'est injuste : il était censé avoir bouleversé la vie du blond en le liant à lui, en obligeant un chasseur de vampires de la caste des guerriers à vivre aux côtés d'un de ceux qu'il décime, sans que l'humain ne puisse s'en prendre à lui à cause du rituel, au risque de mettre ses propres jours en périls. Il n'avait pas envisagé _d'exaucer_ les désirs d'un être humain.

John se tend à son accusation, Sherlock le voit à ses épaules, puis se tourne vers lui avec une expression dure :

« Et même si c'était vrai – ce qui n'est pas le cas – ça poserait problème ? Ce serait inacceptable qu'un humain soit volontaire dans la création de ce lien, plutôt qu'il ne le subisse ?

\- Tu es un _chasseur_ , pas un être humain lambda. Tu n'es pas censé _vouloir_ ce genre de chose.

\- Et tu es un vampire, tu n'es pas censé éprouver de la compassion pour tes victimes, et pourtant c'est ce que tu fais d'habitude, réplique John, et Sherlock hausse un sourcil parce que cette nouvelle ineptie le laisse perplexe. Je suis simplement sorti de l'hôpital, ce soir, pour comprendre _pourquoi_ tu agissais comme tu le fais depuis le début de la nuit, » reprend le blond avec une voix amère.

Sherlock plisse des yeux.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- J'ai reçu huit cadavres cette nuit. En une seule garde, tous avec la même empreinte de dents dans le cou. Donc bu par le même vampire. »

Le brun ferme la bouche alors qu'il s'apprêtait à asséner une phrase acerbe.

John associe ces meurtres à lui. John sait. Ça n'aurait pas semblé important, quelques minutes plus tôt – mais, alors que leurs vies sont indissociablement liées à présent, il lui semble que cette information est de la plus haute menace.

« Huit cadavres, Sherlock ! Neuf avec celui-là, dix avec ce vampire, et je suis convaincu que ce n'est même pas la moitié de ton travail de la nuit, vu que ceux que j'ai pu ausculter sont tous mort il y a au moins quatre heures. Tu as eu tout le temps de détruire d'autres vies cette nuit.

\- C'est… Qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est _moi_ qui les ai tués ? Ca pourrait être lui, non ? » crache Sherlock en désignant le vampire à la nuque brisée.

Il se détourne avec brusquerie, se haïssant instantanément de ne pas réussir à assumer ce que seul son instinct l'a poussé à faire – parce que c'est son instinct en tant que vampire, n'est-ce pas ? Tuer des gens, boire leur sang, c'est ce qu'il _doit_ faire. C'est sa malédiction, la _sienne_ , après avoir passé sa vie d'humain à courir après les criminels pour les confondre, puis à servir aux expérimentations de ceux qu'il avait rejoints en toute confiance dans le but de les aider, lorsqu'il avait découvert l'existence des vampires et leurs crimes. Et il les avait _tellement_ aidés… Bien plus que ce qu'il avait été prêt à le faire.

« Tu oses venir me faire la leçon sur mes meurtres, John Watson, alors que tu as le sang de tant d'individus sur les mains. Je ne te parle pas des vampires que tu as supprimés parce qu'ils menaçaient ta vie. Je te parle des humains qui ont été sacrifiés par les tiens pour vos avancées scientifiques et pour mener à bien, entre autres choses, le procédé de cette opération qui t'a permis d'empoisonner le vampire que tu m'accuses d'avoir tué. Je te parle des vampires que tu as abattus à vue parce que _ton_ instinct, ton conditionnement plutôt, te poussait à le faire sans savoir s'ils faisaient partie de ceux qui étaient ouverts aux pourparlers récemment engagés entre certains des nôtres et certaines de vos familles. »

La main de l'humain qui se referme sur le tissu de son manteau et entoure fermement son bras le fait lever les yeux vers lui. Le visage de John est empreint de douleur, affligé, et Sherlock le hait d'être si _humain_ , bien plus que nombre des individus de cette espèce inférieure à laquelle il appartient.

« Je suis sorti ce soir parce que je ne supporte plus de ne pas connaître l'espèce qu'on m'a désignée comme ennemi à abattre. De tuer des êtres sans visage et dont je ne sais rien. Je n'accepte plus qu'on nous ordonne de le faire sans même nous informer que des liens peuvent être créés entre les vampires et les humains, sans qu'on ne sache _rien_ de vous. Par contre, ce que je _sais,_ c'est que tu as suivi la règle qui a été discutée collégialement entre les vampires et les chasseurs il y a deux semaines. Tu n'as tué personne ces derniers jours, et même avant ça, tu évitais de le faire ; tu as suivi la règle de ne prélever du sang qu'en petite quantité et à plusieurs cous pour ne mettre personne en danger, de préférence chez des personnes susceptibles de ne pas s'en souvenir le lendemain matin-

\- Et donc de profiter d'humains en état de faiblesse, alcoolisés ou mentalement dérangés qu'on ne croirait jamais s'ils se souvenaient qu'un vampire les a mordus. Oui, j'ai _parfaitement_ suivi les règles abjectes de ce petit jeu que vous jouez en vous prenant pour les dieux des humains. En faisant croire que vous ne souhaitez que le bien de ceux de votre espèce, alors que tout ce qui vous intéresse c'est _votre_ propre survie, et de garder le pouvoir que vous avez pu asseoir en vous édictant leurs protecteurs depuis des centaines d'années, en décimant les vampires.

\- Il fallait des hommes qui puissent vous arrêter à l'époque où ont été fondées les familles de chasseurs, Sherlock, chuchote le blond sans oser lever les yeux. Vous étiez devenus trop nombreux – vous signiez votre propre arrêt de mort en massacrant des villages entiers chaque nuit.

\- C'est la personne qui t'a parlé de ton sang-gris comme d'une mutation qui t'a aussi enseigné ça ? »

Le blond ne répond pas immédiatement. Sa main quitte le bras du vampire et ce dernier sent un froid affreusement désagréable l'envahir.

La voix de John est douce quand il finit par reprendre :

« Tu t'es toujours abstenu d'être cruel avec tes victimes. Tu t'es toujours abstenu de les _tuer._ Et ce soir, c'est la même chose : tu les as suffisamment vidées de leur sang pour qu'elles soient à peine conscientes, à deux doigts de mourir et incapables de ressentir encore de la douleur. Le froid et la peur, peut-être. Mais plus la douleur. Et tu as été incapable de les tuer toi-même. Alors _pourquoi_ tu as fait ça !?

\- Vous avez réprimé les vampires, lâche Sherlock après un long silence. A midi aujourd'hui, parce que vous avez été trop gourmands avec votre nouvelle loi et que des vampires n'ont pas pu – ou pas voulu – s'y tenir, vous avez incendié une maison que vous saviez en abriter une trentaine pour nous punir. De façon totalement arbitraire. Certains ont réussi à s'enfuir, mais sans toit en plein jour, ils étaient condamnés. Et nous sommes censés continuer de vous écouter et de croire que les humains et les vampires peuvent cohabiter si _nous_ , vampires, sommes obligés de vous obéir de façon unilatérale ? »

John reste silencieux. Les deux ont le regard baissé sur les pavés entre eux.

« J'étais fermement contre cette mesure de répression, dit finalement l'humain. Je m'y suis opposé autant que j'ai pu. Mais vous avez tué un de nos patriarches, la semaine dernière, alors c'est le choix de la vengeance qui a été fait.

\- Et nous, nous sommes censés rester les bras ballants à vous regarder faire sans répliquer ? _Vous_ choisissez la voie de la vengeance, mais _nous_ devrions nous montrer raisonnables et accepter de voir notre espèce décimée sans ressentir l'envie de venger les nôtres ?

\- Ce n'est pas ton discours, réplique John. Tu n'en as rien à faire des autres vampires. Tu les hais autant que tu hais les humains. _Tu_ n'agirais pas par vengeance, tu ne tomberais pas dans ce cercle sans fin de la vendetta, justement parce que tu sais que c'est parfaitement stupide ; tu ne te laisserais pas avoir par des pulsions aussi primaires.

\- Ces pulsions sont ma nature ! hurle le brun.

\- Que tu as su totalement réprimer jusque-là ! Je n'ai jamais vu de cadavre dans ton sillage jusqu'à aujourd'hui, alors que ça fait des mois que je te suis, et tu le sais très bien ! Tu peux vouloir faire croire aux autres que tu es insensible et que tu es cruel, avec toute ta froideur et ta morgue, mais je _sais_ que c'est faux. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu hais les êtres humains que tu veux les voir morts, vengeance ou non. Alors _pourquoi_ tu as soudainement décidé de faire ça ce soir !? »

Le regard du blond est rempli d'une flamme que Sherlock n'arrive pas à interpréter. Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui _faire_ , la raison pour laquelle il a occupé sa nuit de cette façon ?

« J'ai une hypothèse, Sherlock, et elle est plutôt en ta faveur. _S'il te plaît_ , confirme-la. »

Le besoin d'être rassuré. Voilà ce qui brille dans ses yeux. Le brun se tourne vers lui sans parvenir à soutenir son regard. Il se sent parfaitement déprimé et humilié quand il finit par lâcher à mi-voix :

« Un vampire qui était un de vos principaux interlocuteurs, et qui a décidé de me prendre sous son aile il y a deux siècles quand je venais d'être transformé sans que personne n'ait pris la peine de m'expliquer ce qu'il m'arrivait, est mort dans cette maison, aujourd'hui.

\- Tu… tu as voulu le venger ? interroge John d'une voix absolument blanche.

\- Non. Non, tu l'as dit toi-même : ça ne sert à rien. Je… Mais il assurait ma protection. Contre les autres vampires. Je ne suis pas particulièrement apprécié d'eux, ils savent que je les hais – d'une façon très différente qu'ils ont de se haïr naturellement entre eux. Et lui s'est porté garant pour moi pendant toute son existence et c'est grâce à son influence que je vis toujours. Maintenant qu'il est mort…''

Sherlock s'interrompt. Son deuil est fait : c'est une faiblesse d'humain que de pleurer ses morts si longtemps. Eux le sont déjà, morts, de toute façon. Un vampire qui disparaît définitivement n'est qu'un retour à la normale ; la correction d'une équation dont une inconnue était impossible.

Son sourire fin et sans joie revient rapidement alors qu'il observe John qui s'est figé, pendu à ses lèvres.

« Ils m'ont contraint à négocier ma survie contre la preuve que je suis bien un des leurs, tel qu'ils ont décrit cela. J'ai eu pour mission de venger nos morts – même si les vampires n'ont en vérité aucune notion d'appartenance à la même espèce, et qu'ils se fichent globalement de se défendre entre eux contre les humains.

\- Et… tu penses qu'ils te laisseront tranquille, maintenant ? demande John, et le scepticisme est tout à fait audible dans sa voix même s'il a tenté de le taire.

\- Bien sûr que non. Ils espéraient surtout que je rencontrerais une troupe de chasseurs sur mon chemin. Ou alors ils me livreront à vos chefs quand ces derniers demanderont des comptes pour le massacre de cette nuit.

\- Mais tu as quand même obéi, tout en sachant ça, note le blond avec un sourcil levé.

\- Le vampire qui t'a mordu était censé me surveiller pendant que je menais à bien ma mission. Il aurait appelé les autres si j'avais tenté de fuir. Et puis… nous sommes absolument mauvais pour vivre en communauté et avons tendance à nous massacrer entre nous, mais nous ne savons pas vivre seuls non plus. Je n'ai… aucun autre espoir que celui d'être accepté parmi les êtres de mon espèce, maintenant que Mycroft est mort. Je ne survivrai pas à la solitude prolongée. »

Sherlock se tait, et il songe que l'ironie est belle, dans cette malédiction : être transformé en un être qui ne supporte pas de vivre avec ses congénères ; incapable de survivre sans une présence, mais incapable de ne pas boire son sang si elle est autre chose qu'un vampire, parce que s'abreuver au cou d'un humain donne l'impression d'être à nouveau vivant, le temps de quelques minutes, et c'est comme une drogue pour eux, qui déchire la monotonie de l'éternité et de l'obscurité. Répandre la mort en permanence au lieu de mourir soi-même. Comment survivre à _ça_ tout en gardant un fond d'humanité ? Mycroft y est parvenu, alors qu'il semblait à des lieues d'apprécier réellement qui que ce soit. Sherlock… Sherlock n'a réussi à survivre que parce qu'il était dans son sillage.

Le vampire se tend quand il sent les doigts du blond sur son visage.

« Tu n'es plus seul, lui glisse doucement l'humain. Tu n'as pas à rester seul, maintenant. Tu as complété le rituel, je suis ton calice. Je suis un tueur de vampires né, littéralement… _O_ _péré_ pour empoisonner ceux qui m'approchent de trop près, ajoute-t-il d'une voix presque pas amère. Je doute que tu pouvais trouver meilleur partenaire. »

Le brun ferme les yeux parce que la main de John passe dans ses cheveux et qu'il lui faut au moins vingt secondes pour se rappeler de l'existence du mot _tendresse_.

« Les chasseurs de vampires me révulsent autant que toi, c'était le cas même _avant_ que tu m'expliques ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Je n'en peux plus de leurs jeux de pouvoir, de leur plaisir à vous tuer, de leurs stratégies violentes pour arriver à leurs fins, quel que soit le nombre de vies humaines ou non en jeu. Je n'aime pas plus tes congénères qui ont leur propre façon d'être cruels, totalement gratuite, simplement parce que vous nous haïssez d'être encore en vie et pas maudits comme vous. Mais _tu_ m'as montré un visage différent, quand j'étais sur tes traces il y a plusieurs mois, et j'ai pu sauver toutes les victimes que tu as laissées derrière toi jusqu'à ce soir, parce que tu me laissais faire. C'est parce que je refusais de croire que tu étais devenu inhumain comme eux que je suis sorti ce soir. Parce que tu es mon seul espoir parmi les êtres qui gravitent autour de moi, entre ces chasseurs qui ne pensent qu'à leur influence et leur pouvoir sur les humains et les vampires que je suis obligé de tuer parce qu'ils se comportent d'une façon trop abjecte pour être tolérée. J'avais _besoin_ de voir que tu n'es pas comme eux.

\- Ne te fais pas d'illusions, John. Ne crois pas que vivre à mes côtés va être une partie de plaisir. Je suis un vampire. Je reste un vampire, avec ma malédiction, avec mes pulsions sanguinaires.

\- Tu m'as _moi_ maintenant, pour tes pulsions sanguinaires. Tu n'as plus besoin de te nourrir à un autre cou, n'est-ce pas ?

\- … Tu vas te mettre à produire plus de sang, qui sera plus nutritif pour moi que celui d'un autre humain. Donc je pourrai me sustenter même en ne t'en prenant que peu. C'est la transformation de ton corps induite par la création du lien.

\- Et… le fait que je suis un Sang Gris… ?

\- Autre transformation : ton corps sait instinctivement qu'il a besoin que je boive ton sang, et est programmé pour ne pas m'être toxique. Ça vaut pour une éventuelle ingestion d'aliments qui pourraient m'être fatals, une fois dans ton sang, ou pour ta vésicule. Elle continuera de fonctionner contre les autres vampires, par contre.

\- Parfait. Absolument parfait. Le seul calice que j'ai rencontré dans ma vie m'a dit qu'il était _heureux_ d'être avec sa vampire, qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Et que c'était réciproque, que le calice n'est pas juste une réserve de nourriture pour le vampire mais quelque chose de _plus._ Ca me convient.

\- Où as-tu rencontré un Calice ? » interroge Sherlock avec curiosité – et pour se laisser le temps d'intégrer le point auquel John semble _satisfait_ d'être lié à lui.

Le regard du blond s'assombrit. Se détourne du sien. Il semble au bord de la nausée quand il finit par expliquer :

« Dans une cellule d'une prison tenue par les chasseurs. Je devais l'ausculter parce qu'il était visiblement en mauvaise santé. Il n'avait pas vu sa vampire depuis plusieurs semaines. J'ai… fait l'erreur d'expliquer aux chasseurs ce qu'il m'avait appris ce jour-là.

\- Ils l'ont tué, traduit Sherlock.

\- Pour voir de quelle façon cela affecterait la vampire. Je n'ai appris qu'après coup qu'ils la détenaient aussi. Et que c'était uniquement parce qu'il était lié à un vampire d'une façon qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, que ce calice était emprisonné.

\- C'est là que tu as réalisé la nature de ceux qui t'ont élevé et que tu as pris la décision de t'en détacher quand tu le pourrais. »

John ne dit rien. Cette fois, c'est la main de Sherlock qui vient chercher la sienne et qui remonte le long de son bras jusqu'à ce que le blond lève à nouveau les yeux vers lui. Il voit de la confiance dans ce regard. De la confiance, de la détermination et quelque chose qui ressemble à de l'affection, et ça n'a pas de sens puisqu'ils ne se connaissent pas ; mais John le suit depuis si longtemps maintenant, et Sherlock avait trouvé quelque chose qui ressemble à de la rédemption dans l'idée d'avoir un médecin sur ses talons pour les corps encore en vie qu'il laissait derrière lui...

Le vampire a du mal à réaliser qu'il peut caresser sa joue sans que l'humain ne se dérobe. Pourtant, c'est exactement ce qui est en train de se passer. Il est sidéré d'avoir pu approcher _cet_ humain, que John l'ait laissé l'approcher si près qu'il a pu en faire son calice... Cet humain extraordinaire qui ferme les yeux en penchant la tête pour chercher sa caresse, son visage se détendant sensiblement. Sherlock est paralysé par le ressenti qui naît dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il voit le blond accepter ce geste et sembler apaisé par lui. C'est chaud, près de son cœur qui ne bat plus depuis tellement longtemps, et c'est _nouveau_. C'est un être qui l'accepte dans ce qu'il est et qui _croit_ en lui malgré ce qu'il est, ce qu'ils _sont_.

L'angoisse l'étreint à nouveau quand il serre le blond dans ses bras.

« Les vampires sont particulièrement cruels avec les calices des autres, parce qu'ils savent que ce qu'ils font affecte un vampire en même temps, souffle-t-il.

\- Je sais, répond le blond dans ses cheveux.

\- Ca pourrait être dangereux.

\- « Dangereux, » c'est la définition de ma vie, Sherlock. Et si tu veux tout savoir, je ne suis pas sûr que les chasseurs seront enchantés d'apprendre qu'un des leurs est devenu un calice. »

Le vampire le saisit vivement par les biceps pour le regarder dans les yeux, à nouveau.

« Tu ne comptes pas retourner chez eux, si ?

\- Ils me tueront, répond le blond en toute simplicité. Si je reviens et qu'ils apprennent que je suis lié à un vampire… Et même si je ne reviens pas, d'ailleurs. Un membre d'une famille de chasseurs qui cherche à sortir de ce monde est considéré comme un traître et un ennemi à faire disparaître. Ils ne peuvent pas prendre le risque que certains humains se mettent à croire qu'il est possible de négocier civilement avec des vampires.

\- Non, bien sûr. »

Le brun ne bouge pas, prend le temps de détailler l'humain. Sa voix ferme et posée, son attitude sereine quand il parle de ces individus avec lesquels il a grandi mais qu'il est prêt à quitter sans la moindre hésitation. Sans inventer d'excuse à leur conduite. Prêt à le suivre, inconditionnellement, alors que son corps n'a pas encore subi les changements que vivent tous les calices – de sa propre et réelle volonté, donc, pas parce qu'il s'y sent physiologiquement contraint.

Tous les deux, seuls contre tous.

« Viens, lui dit finalement le blond en lui prenant la main. Il va bientôt faire jour. Tu as une idée de l'endroit où on pourrait aller ? »

Sherlock le regarde, ne se sentant soudain absolument pas prêt à accueillir quelqu'un d'aussi attentif et rayonnant que John Watson dans sa vie. Comme il ne répond pas, l'humain se met en marche, l'entraînant à sa suite :

« Je connais quelqu'un qui nous prêtera une cave pour la journée. On verra pour après. »

Quand John lui adresse un sourire confiant et sûr de lui, Sherlock ne peut s'empêcher de lui en envoyer un en retour. Un vrai, pas un simple étirement de lèvres qui ne monte pas jusqu'aux yeux.

Il s'aperçoit alors que trouver un fond d'humanité en étant un vampire n'est peut-être pas si impossible, s'il peut le faire pour cet individu dont l'existence paraît absolument nécessaire pour améliorer le monde. Alors c'est décidé : pour John Watson, il deviendra un être duquel le chasseur dissident pourra être fier.

Il prend le pistolet du blond, le pointe sur la poitrine du vampire au sol qui n'a pas encore eu le temps de se régénérer, une balle à l'emplacement du cœur et la carcasse s'assèche et tombe presque en poussière. Quand Sherlock embrasse John après lui avoir rendu l'arme, il se sent absolument serein.

Et, soudain, Smithfield et son hôpital lui paraissent plus propices à la guérison qu'au massacre.

.

FIN.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Des bisous à toutes, à bientôt, j'espère.**

Nauss

 **PS : les reviews sont lues et grandement appréciées !**


End file.
